Sesión Fotográfica
by harpohe1989
Summary: Fic OS inspirado en la sesión fotográfica de Lana - La Fotógrafa Emma Swan tendrá una sesión fotográfica muy interesante, con una modelo que definitivamente no esperaba tener aquella tarde


_**Holaaaaa, se que debería de estar escribiendo los nuevos capítulos de mi fic, pero la señorita BellaBlack31 envió al grupo de locas por lana su últimos videos de la sesión de fotografías y mato mi pobre ardilla… asi que aquí les dejo el fic que escribí inspirada en las fotografías y videos que subió Lana a su cuenta 3**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

 **Fotografia**

Estaba nerviosa... y estaba segura que de existir un nivel superior a ese sentimiento también lo estaría. Controle mis movimientos y seguí enfocando mi cámara, apretaba el disparador con frecuencia en diferentes ángulos y buscaba dar con la foto, aquella imagen que impactará y fuera seleccionada para la revista más importante del medio

-Muévete a la derecha - le pedí incandome para poder encontrar un mejor ángulo - mira hacia la izquierda e intenta ignorar tu cabello.

Estaba ajustando el lente cuando la sentí, su suave perfume y el sonar d aquellos zapatos de 15 centímetros que siempre la habían caracterizado... Estaba parada detrás de mí, Regina Mills, la dueña de la revista, mi jefa y la mujer por la que babeaba desde hacía dos años al menos

-No me gusta ese atuendo

Levante la vista para admirarla, su ceño se había fruncido y cruzado de brazos, eso era mala señal

-detengan esto y búsquenle otra ropa... -ordeno con aquella voz que no daba espacio a ningún cuestionamiento.

No hizo falta nada más, la gente comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro, tropezaban en busca de lo que necesitaríamos y aquellos que no eran indispensables habían corrido del estudio en cuanto tuvieron la oportunidad.

-Eh…

-¿Y usted quién es?

Abrí los ojos al verme interrogada, la sala se había quedado en silencio, la modelo se había retirado con los diseñadores de vestuario, los estilistas y maquilladores se encaminaban al salón y yo sólo debía de esperar

-soy Emma Swan - extendí mi mano una vez que me coloque de pie - soy la fotógrafa de la revista desde hace dos años

Me saludo con un gesto rápido y camino había mi mesa y computador

-¿Le puedo ayudar?

-No

Su respuesta seca detuvo mi andar y sólo me quedé mirándola a lo lejos, había extendido algunas de las imágenes que ya había seleccionado durante el día y las revisaba una a una

-¿Sabe que la fotografía que tome será la portada de nuestra revista que conmemora sus 10 años?

-Estoy consiente señorita Mills... Su hermana personalmente me lo dijo y advirtió

Asintió a mi respuesta y devolvió su rostro al análisis de las imágenes

¿Por qué no llegaba nadie? No es que no quisiera estar con ella, Regina Mills iluminaba la vista a cualquier mortal.

-¿Cree que mi decisión de cambiar el diseño del vestido estaba en lo correcto?

Trague saliva nerviosa, si le decía que lo consideraba una ridiculez considerando que llevaba más de una hora sacando imágenes ganaría mi despido inmediato, y si mentía de seguro me descubriría y mi despido llegaría aún más rápido

\- Usted es la jefa y fundadora señorita Mills... Su opinión es la que importa, no la mía

Solté el aire retenido en cuanto me dio una media sonrisa y volvió a su análisis... moje mis labios nerviosa al verla reclinarse sobre la mesa, el vestido que traía era hermoso, de color negro, un escote semi revelador y un cinturón que le daba un toque de frescura. Baje la vista para evitar mirar sus pechos que revelaban en cada movimiento que hacía, jugué con mi cámara para calmar los nervios y revise el lente mirando a todos lados con él, gire alrededor de la tarima buscando la mejor posición para las próximas fotografías... Estaba en eso cuando la vi a través de mi foco, había apoyado su rostro sobre su mano y sostenía una imagen hacia la luz para verla con mayor concentración

Apunte con mi cámara y la fotografié, fue algo instintivo, la naturalidad que la envolvía en ese momento era algo que debía inmortalizarse

-Le pagan para sacar fotografías a las modelos señorita Swan, no a mi

-Me pagan para retratar lo hermoso y natural de las personas... y es lo que hice

-Estoy lejos de ser igual de hermosa que las modelos que se paran sobre la tarima cada día

-En eso le encuentro razón... usted está muy lejos de la belleza de las niñas que se paran frente a mí y posan - Levante la cámara y le saque una fotografía con el ceño fruncido - usted es maravillosa, tiene una belleza única.

Gire a su alrededor y continúe disparando mi cámara, la fotografié sería, con una media sonrisa cuando le dije que me mirara, y una mordida sensual de labios cuando le dije que no había mujer más sexy en el mundo más que ella

-Estoy segura que eso le dice a cada mujer que debe posar para usted señorita Swan

-Sólo doy instrucciones... no necesito alimentar aún más el ego de esas mujeres

Camino con las manos sobre su cintura y seguí moviéndome a su alrededor, no baje la cámara en ningún momento.

-¿Ha realizado una sesión de fotografía alguna vez?

-Nunca... no soy lo que se dice material de pasarela.

-Entre tarde al mundo del espectáculo, mis rasgos latinos y la marca en mi labio llamaba demasiado la atención

-Es la cicatriz más sexy que he visto... Podría fotografiarla toda la vida... ¿no le gustaría realizar una?

-¿Qué cosa? - frunció el ceño a mi pregunta

-Una sesión de fotográfica

-No estoy en edad para ese tipo de cosas señorita Swan - me gruño empujando mi cámara lejos de ella - ¿dónde diablos se metió esa niña?

Paso a mi lado y la detuve, tome su mano y la obligue a que me viera, se apoyó en mi hombro debido a la sorpresa y yo calle un gemido en cuanto sentí su pecho rozando los míos

-Por favor... concédase esa experiencia

-Yo no sirvo para eso... además sería una estupidez, estoy segura que tiene mejores cosas que hacer

-Y ninguna me interesaría si me deja tomarle unas fotografías...

-¿y si la gente se entera?

Sonreí ante su última pregunta y camine hacia atrás sin dejar de verla, me topé con la puerta de mi estudio y la cerré con la llave, encendí la luz que avisaba que estaba ocupada y le mire fijamente

-Sólo somos nosotras, nadie debe d enterarse si es ese su deseo

Su respuesta me la dio al darse la vuelta y caminar a la pequeña tarima, ahí estaba con una decoración minimalista, los colores blanco y negro dominaban, un sillón de color rojo daba el contraste a la modelo para que posara si quisiera

-Ya estoy aquí... ¿qué hago ahora?

-Nada... sólo mírame

Eleve mis labios al verla tan imponente frente a mí, solté el aire y conoce a fotografiarla. Caminaba y ella me seguía con la mirada, sus manos se habían posado sobre sus caderas dándole una postura de poder que me volvía loca

-relájese, no me busque con la mirada, le aseguro que aquí sigo y que mis ojos son solo para verla q usted - le pedí tranquila - mire a su alrededor, todo esto es suyo, todo lo que está aquí

-¿Todo?

El tono con lo que hizo la pregunta terminó por arruinar mi ropa interior, su mirada y la ceja que levantó lo dijo todo

-Vamos Regina... muéstrame un poco más de ti

Sonrió y movió su cadera de forma sensual, sus manos las llevo a su cabello y lo agito. Mi cámara siguió fotografiándola a medida que se iba relajando con mis palabras. Le miraba y le devolvía la sonrisa para darle confianza

-Muéstrame más...

-¿Y yo que ganaría señorita Swan?

Su pregunta me dejó embobada unos minutos, lo había hecho llevando sus manos al borde de su vestido recreando el gesto de querer subirlo. Entendiendo su pregunta y confiada que nadie entraría dejé mi cámara un minuto sobre el mueble y retire mi chaqueta con fuerza dejándola caer sin preocupación. La mire y lleve mis manos hasta el borde de los botones de mi blusa, sin apartar la vista de sus ojos comencé a desabrocharla, botón por botón hasta que la retire de mi cuerpo, ignore el aire frío que me golpeó y agradecí a Dios el traer ropa interior sensual

Saque mi celular de mi pantalón y coloque música para relajar el ambiente, le guiñe un ojo y volví a mi papel de fotógrafa

-Vamos Mills, muéstrame esas piernas

Rio, lanzó una risa que me volvió loca, movió su cadera antes de subir su vestido y mostrar sus hermosas piernas, me guiño un ojo y siguió moviéndose, cada vez más sexy

-¿Te gustaría que me sacara esto? - pregunto apuntando al cinturón que traía

Asentí nerviosa bajo su mirada y la espere, retuve el aire cuando oí el cinturón caer y lo deje ir en forma de gemido cuando su vestido se abrió mostrando su ropa interior, negra obviamente

Siguió moviéndose al sonido de la música, cerró sus ojos mientras recorría su cuerpo con sus manos y me daba imágenes cada vez más sexy. En algún momento se lanzó sobre el sillón, su vestido se había abierto en su totalidad, mantuvo su espalda elevada y uno de sus pies sobre El tapiz dando una imagen de lo más erótica.

A riesgo de parecer una pervertida había abierto mis pantalones, la presión en mi bajo vientre no me dejaba concentrarme

-Ha tenido todas las fotografías que quería señorita Swan?

Su pregunta me saco del sueño en el que estaba, ella no había abierto los ojos y seguía recostada

-Obtuve más de lo que pensé alguna vez en mi vida

-¿Entonces qué tal si deja su cámara en automático y me acompaña?

Juro por mi madre que estuve a punto de dejar mi cámara tras su invitación, carraspee nerviosa y la acomode sobre el atril que le tenía, cambie el modo a vídeo y me cerciore que estuviera apuntando al sillón

Camine hacia ella sacándome los pantalones en el proceso, no quería parecer desesperada del todo

Me recline con cuidado sobre su caliente cuerpo sólo en interiores, le mire tratando de saber si estaba segura a lo que íbamos a hacer y ella me beso... cuando su lengua busco entrar fue todo lo que necesite para reaccionar, lleve mis manos hasta su cintura y la acaricie con ganas, acomode mi cuerpo para quedar entre piernas y seguir besándola.

-No te detengas

-No está en mis planes hacerlo - susurre antes de bajar mi boca a su cuello, me di mi tiempo para besarlo, morderlo y marcarlo.

Ella no se quedaba atrás, la sesión que habíamos tenido había sido la previa más erótica que había tenido alguna vez en mi vida por que no hubo pudores, sus manos me habían sacado el sujetador y sus uñas habían arañado mi espalda

Yo me incorporé entre sus piernas y observe unos minutos su ropa, me pareció un crimen no hacerlo, su sujetador negro con brillos plateados y la pequeña tanga de encaje que cubría aquella zona que quería ver

-Debí traer dos cámaras hoy... esta imagen es maravillosa

Sonrió nerviosa y tome los lados de su ropa interior para sacárselos, deslice mis manos por sus piernas en el proceso y le deje sus zapatos, estos no debían se salir. Bese de regreso a su cuerpo, mis labios recorrieron sus piernas, sus muslos internos... deslice mi nariz por su entrepierna y la saboree con fuerza.

-Sabes exquisito - eleve mi vista, sin moverme de ahí, aprecie como su pecho subía y bajaba - mejor de lo que había imaginado alguna vez

-¿Había imaginado este momento muchas veces Swan?

Me sonroje a lo bocaza que había sido y regrese a mi nuevo lugar favorito en el mundo, sus labios rosados, hinchados y húmedos se me presentaban. Deslice mi lengua por todos lados, la saboree con gusto y fuera al compás de sus gemidos, la punta de mi lengua hacia amados de entrar en su abertura para volverla más loca aún

\- Muévete más rápido Swan - tiro de mi cabello con fuerza cuando volví a rozar su clítoris e ignorándolo una vez más - si no te despediré

Eleve los ojos asustada a la amenaza y comprobé la verdad en sus ojos, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su boca semi abierta me mostró lo cerca que estaba de terminar sobre mi boca

Asentí con una sonrisa y me fui de lleno a su botón hinchado, le tome entre mis labios y la chupe a gusto, una de mis manos se había deslizado y buscaba a tienta con dos de mis dedos su entrada. No tarde en penetrarla, me deslice por a través de su humedad y la masturbe hasta que sus paredes no me dejaron entrar más, sus fluidos se habían deslizado por mi mano y el grito con mi nombre me había excitado a niveles inimaginables. Espere a que dejará de temblar para retirar mi mano, me deslice sobre su cuerpo y frente a ella probé sus jugos

-Definitivamente maravilloso - susurre antes de besarla una vez más y dejar que se probará en mis labios.

Me tumbe a su lado y la deje respirar, no había logrado mi orgasmo y dudaba que tuviese Gina liberación en el corto plazo, por como aún respiraba mi nueva amante la había dejado muerta

-Quite esa arrogante sonrisa señorita Swan - se colocó de lado y me miró - sólo me encontró algo fuera de práctica, eso es todo

Lance mi cabeza contra el cojín del sillón y me dejé acariciar por Regina, su mano se deslizaba sobre mi pecho, lo acariciaba y pellizcaba haciéndome soltar pequeños gemidos de placer ante la presión

-¿Qué tan elástica se considera señorita Swan?

Levante la cabeza a su pregunta, no solo por el hecho que me seguía llamando por el apellido, es decir, le había dado un orgasmo y ella continuaba con las formalidades, si no que mi imaginación había explotado ante la idea de seguir

-Levantase Swan, esto aún no ha terminado

No hizo falta mayor explicación, ella retiro mi ropa interior antes de recostarse nuevamente en el sillón, hizo un gesto con su mano llamándome y yo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me encontré con un pie sobre el sillón, otro en el piso y a cara de Regina Mills enterrada en mi entrepierna

-Oh Dios… - me aferre con fuerza al mueble en cuanto comenzó a pasar su lengua por mi entrada, no sabía si estaba más excitada por lo que hacía su lengua o por el hecho que estaba montando su bello rostro.

Hizo falta de toda mi fuerza para no caer, sus manos se habían aferrado a mis nalgas para impulsarse con más fuerza

-Quédate quieta Swan – ordeno dándome una nalgada cuando las piernas me fallaron ante la arremetida de sus dedos – que aún no acabo contigo

Gemí ante la orden y volteé a ver la cámara que aun apuntaba hacia nosotras, la luz roja me indicaba que seguía grabando y no pude evitar que el morbo me invadiera, esto era algo que nunca había hecho

-Córrete Swan, quiero que lo hagas mirando a la cámara

No hizo falta más, la mezcla de sentimientos se había acumulado en mi bajo vientre hacia horas ya y bastaron un par de empuje de su parte para que yo gritara en éxtasis sin dejar de ver hacia la mesa

Sentí sus manos ayudándome a incorporarme y recuperar el aire, retiro mi cabello de mi rostro y me beso con fuerza, probé mis propios fluidos en su lengua y dejo que callera en el sillón para que recuperara la movilidad de mis piernas.

Con esfuerzo me levante una vez que comenzó a caminar por el estudio totalmente desnuda, me pare detrás de ella, la vi detener la grabación y revisar el material

-Si algún día decides dejar la fotografía, te recomendaría la de videos eróticos Swan

-Solo si usted me acompaña señorita Mills – la envolví en mis brazos por detrás y deje un beso en su nuca

La observe cuando saco la memoria de mi equipo, se removió de mis brazos y fue en busca de su vestido, yo solo la mire y grabe en mi memoria, ya que al parecer seria lo único que obtendría de recuerdo

-Solicitare que cambien el ambiente y que el sillón lo lleven a mi oficina… me gusta para tenerlo ahí

-Es un buen sillón… quizás deberías de darle una oportunidad… ya sabes, para quedarte con el

-Ordene este lugar y luego vaya a mi oficina – ordeno su cabello para darse un mejor aspecto – hablaremos sobre la fotografía que escogeremos para la portada

Asentí como una boba al entender que no me estaba botando y que quería volver a verme

-¿Necesita que lleve algo?

-Me gusta el sushi señorita Swan

-Sushi será señorita Mills

Se encamino hacia la puerta y me lanzo un beso con la mano antes de marcharse… yo solo pude sonreír.

 _ **Gracias a quienes han leído este OS, espero que les gustase y no duden en dejarme un review**_

 _ **Amor… ves lo que me inspiro escribir cuando estas lejos de mi? Ya apurate y llega bb**_

 _ **Saludos desde Chile**_


End file.
